Kuma Lisa Cartwright
“You see these dictators on their pedestals, surrounded by the bayonets of their soldiers and the truncheons of their police ... yet in their hearts there is unspoken fear. They are afraid of words and thoughts: words spoken abroad, thoughts stirring at home -- all the more powerful because forbidden -- terrify them. A little mouse of thought appears in the room, and even the mightiest potentates are thrown into panic.” - Kuma Lisa Lacewings Auxo Background Early Life Appearance Personality Powers Witches Powers Magic: User has access to Magic, the use of rituals, symbols, actions, gestures and language to exploit supernatural forces to varying degrees, with only their skill, personal power-level, imagination/knowledge, and/or morality to define the borders. Given the flexibility of magic, its users have essentially unlimited possibilities for what to do. * Potion Creation: User can create potions: substances with magical properties such as enhancing physical and mental abilities, healing, granting powers, chancing shape, or bewitching someone depending on the kind of potion that is made. Some potions come in different forms of liquid, such as jelly, stew, brew, or even soup. They can also be made into solid form, often pills, powder, candy, and possibly drugs. * Spell Casting: User can cast spells, an action that allows one to magically alter reality to varying extents. It is often a series of words that take effect when spoken, though others are able to cast spells merely by thinking, with gestures, with magical objects or through a ritual of some sort. * Defense Powers: The user can release/use energy/matter (whether organic, inorganic, objects, etc.) to defenses of various shapes and/or intensities, either projected, used as a part of standard defense, etc. Halflings Powers Telepathy: 'Halflings can read the thoughts of any sentient creature that gives off brain waves, which excludes vampires, who are dead and thus have no brain waves. Images or sentences can be received from the mind of the Halfling, depending on the person. They can "turn off" this ability by concentrating hard enough. If Halflings focus hard enough, they can "enter" another person's mind and "reset" memories that have been tampered with, such as through glamouring. * One sub-power of telepathy is her mind is protected from glamours. Her telepathy allows her immunity to mind powers, e.g. vampires' glamour and maenads' madness infection. This however does not protect her from the fae's seductive power as Preston was able to use his power to entice into Lucy sleeping with him. '''Photokinesis: 'Halflings can generate and control large beams of light with their minds, using this ability to attack an enemy or topple large objects. This power has been displayed to contain mysterious supernatural effects, such as breaking illusions. It has also seen to reverse and remove spells. '''Supernatural/Magic Perception: Is also much stronger than the average human. Whether or not this is due to her fairy biology is unknown. When Halflings see's a Vampire she sees them with a light glow unlike other people. This lets her tell if a person is a vampire straight away when she meets them. This power also lets Halflings see the true forms of other Faeries (e.g. the elves Bellenos or the part-demon Diantha) when they are shape-shifting or casting illusions to hide their true appearance. However, powerful fae who are adept at illusion-casting or shape-shifting can fool even other fae. 'Bind: 'Halflings are also capable of binding locks and branches. '''Nature memories: '''With the help of full faeries, Halflings can tap into the power of the past by connecting with the energy that exists in the universe. '''Dimensional Transportation: '''It appears that Halflings can also teleport themselves to their faerie dreamscape, with the help of joining hands with someone that bears the fae. Drinking the blood of a faerie vampire can also allow them to transport by themselves. Although, Aiden is shown to transport herself and a couple of vampires to the Fae dreamscape, without the help of another fae bearer. Another possible reason is because Aiden is a first generation halfling, therefore her light and fae genetics are more concentrated. This could mean that Halflings with more immediate Fae ancestors, have more access to Faerie powers, such as the case of other Halflings being unable to transport herself to the Fae dreamscape, yet Aiden could, despite Halflings having more practice and knowledge of her Light. Relationships Family Friends Trivia * Her middle name is Auxo who is the goddess of spring growth Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Cartwright Family Category:Demon Caravan Allies Category:Witches Category:Halflings Category:Kingdom of Lys Category:Rebel Alliance members